OC Advise from an Idiot
by Ivy the Lonely Potato
Summary: Hear some advise from an idiot who knows nothing about good OCs! WARNING: Cringey advice that should not be taken seriously!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Today, you're going to hear some advice from a super cringey Mary-Sue as they give you bad advice about your OCs!**

 **PLEASE NOTE: Don't take any of this to seriously! It's all a joke!**

Huh? Oh, hello! I didn't see you there. Now, tell me, why are you here? What's that? You have a terrible OC, and you want to fix it? Well, in that case, come right over here! I know just the thing to help...

First, let's see your OC. Just fill out his form right here. Yes, you fill it out. All of your OCs information. Tell me when you're done!

Oh? What's this? You've fillen out the form already? Wow, that was quick! Okay, let's see it!

...

WOAH WOAH WOAH! This OC is just full of problems! Let's go through this step by step. Let's start with the name catagory:

Name: Ivyclaw

Okay, okay, okay. Let's start with the prefix. Ivy's a great name! But, the problem is, it's used with humans. Any name that's a human name is a bad name. So, some bad prefixes are: Ivy, Holly, Daisy, Dawn, Ocean, etc.

So yeah, know you know. Take notes. So, what should we change the name to? Well, we don't even have to care about the personality or appearance. We just name them something amazing.

Hmmm... Let's think. What would you want as a prefix if you were a Warrior cat? Well, the ideal name is something like Sparkle, Rainbow, or Kawaii!

But we have to chose the most perfect name ever. Hmm... I've got it! How about this for a prefix: Pinkfluffyunicorndancingonrainbows! It's amazing, isn't it? Everyone else will be so jelous of your OC and their awesome prefix!

Now, let's move on to the suffix. Claw? That is the most boring thing I've ever heard! It's like every other cat in the Warriors series has that suffix! Here are some examples: Uh... Never mind, I don't know any cats with claw for a suffix. Wait, there's Tigerclaw! And Brambleclaw! And... uh... Others!

Well, anyways, let's think of some good suffixes. Maybe Sparkle? What about Universe? Or Ribbon? Let's go with Sparkle.

Now, onto your cats appearance! Let's look at it- OH MY STARCLAN!

Does this... Does this say what I think it says?

Appearance: Light brown she-cat with dark brown and ginger patches; blue eyes.

No, no, no! This just won't do.

Hmm... First, let's change the pelt color. Brown? Are you serious? Brown is a gross color (I'm not racist)! It's the color of dirt! And dirt is gross because worms crawl in it! And just about everycat ever has brown fur. I mean, light brown's okay, but still!

Now, how about we change it to pink! Pink is an awesome color, because it's the color of flowers and unicorns and cotton candy! Everyone should have pink fur!

Now for those patches! Let's get rid of them, because splotches are so last week. They look like your cat's clumsy and spilled weird colored ketchup all over them, which probably isn't the look you're going for. How about we replace it with... I know! STRIPES! Stripes are super stylish.

And, to make the stripes even better, let's make them RAINBOW!

This is truly the best cat ever. Now, to the eyes. Blue is pretty good, but it's not good enough for Pinkfluffyunicorndancingonrainbowssparkle, your new OC! She needs something awesome, like... Like color changing! It should change color depending on what mood she is! When she's happy her eyes are yellow, when she's sad her eyes are blue, when she's mad her eyes are red, etc.

Now, the appearance is all solved!

What's next, you ask? Well, let's take a look at your personality!

Personality: Loyal, brave, overreacts when she's under stress (which is a lot), not the best at fighting, a good hunter, energetic, sensitive, defensive, creative.

WHAT THE HECK! THIS IS JUST RIDDLED WITH FLAWS!

And... ARE THOSE FLAWS THAT I SEE?! Ew! Flaws are gross.

First, let's get rid of all those flaws! She's not sensitive or defensive, and she never overreacts. Now, she has to be awesome at everything, so let's make her the best at fighting and hunting ever! She's also the best at climbing trees, swimming, healing, etc.

Now, let's give her more good stuff! She's super loyal, super brave, has lots of friends, extremely creative, smart, sassy.

Great, we're all done!

Now for the rank!

Rank: Warrior

WOAH! What do you mean, she's a warrior? She's just a plain old warrior? We need to fix this! You could either make your cat a Leader or a Medicine Cat. If you want your cat to be a leader, you can change your suffix to star.

Okay, good.

Backround: She lived a normal life in RiverClan, until she met four ShadowClan cats, named Whitekit, Skykit, Maplekit and Ashkit. She became good friends with them, and sometimes snuck into ShadowClan camp with them. But then, she discovered that Whitekit was actually evil, and he was part of a prophecy, which said he would destroy the clans. Luckily, she and her pals Maplepatch and Amberpaw, teamed up to stop Whitekit, now Whitewater, from destroying the clans. Then her life settled down, she got a mate, and lived a normal life.

Okay, this is better than some other backrounds I've seen. But she should be in more than just one prophecy! She should be in at least 10 prophecies all about her. She also should have some drama in her life, more than just sneaking into an enemy camp. How about this:

She had two toms, named Senpaichin and Manlyman, fight over her, because she was so beautiful. They both asked her if she wanted to be their mate, but she didn't want to be their mate. She wanted to be mates with Handsomestar, the leader of her clan! So she asked him, and he obviously said yes, so they became mates! So, now she fights bad guys and fufills prophecies while she's expecting Beststar's kits, cuz she can fight no matter what!

Now that's what you call a good backstory. I think you're good to go for now! But first, let's look at the before and after!

BEFORE:

Name: Ivyclaw

Appearance: Light brown she-cat with dark brown and ginger patches; blue eyes.

Personality: Loyal, brave, overreacts when she's under stress (which is a lot), not the best at fighting, a good hunter, energetic, sensitive, defensive, creative.

Backround: She lived a normal life in RiverClan, until she met four ShadowClan cats, named Whitekit, Skykit, Maplekit and Ashkit. She became good friends with them, and sometimes snuck into ShadowClan camp with them. But then, she discovered that Whitekit was actually evil, and he was part of a prophecy, which said he would destroy the clans. Luckily, she and her pals Maplepatch and Amberpaw, teamed up to stop Whitekit, now Whitewater, from destroying the clans. Then her life settled down, she got a mate, and lived a normal life.

AFTER:

Name: Pinkfluffyunicorndancingonrainbowssparkles

Appearance: Pink she-cat with rainbow stripes; color changing eyes.

Personality: Very loyal, very brave, never overreacts, the best at fighting, hunting, tree climbing, swimming, healing, and other things, energetic, not sensitive, not defensive, has lots of friends, extremely creative, super smart and sassy.

Backround: She had two toms, named Senpaichin and Manlyman, fight over her, because she was so beautiful. They both asked her if she wanted to be their mate, but she didn't want to be their mate. She wanted to be mates with Handsomestar, the leader of her clan! So she asked him, and he obviously said yes, so they became mates! So, now she fights bad guys and fufills prophecies while she's expecting Beststar's kits, cuz she can fight no matter what!

NEXT TIME: Relationships!


	2. Stormycloud the Grump

**Stormycloud belongs to** **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan** **! Thanks for giving me an OC, Snow!**

Okay, welcome back! I see you want some more amazing OC advice from yours truly? And I don't know what the author is talking about, I am _not_ an idiot. So just ignore Ivy. Now, who's your OC now? They're an old grump? Okay, well, I'll see what I can do!

Let's start with their name.

 **Name:** Stormycloud

Oh... I guess that kind of works. But let's try to make it better! They're an old grump, eh? Well then, let's make their prefix... Grump!

Now for the suffix... Cloud? It's okay and all, but it sounds so calm, and Grumpcloud sounds so strange! So, let's change it to... Lava! Yeah! Grumplava! It's a great name, even though cats don't know what it means.

Now, let's move onto the rank!

 **Rank:** Warrior

Oh... a Warrior. Well, Warriors are cool and all, but no. Warriors are never grumpy. Warriors are always super good at everything, like fighting, hunting, and all that, but they're not good at being grumpy. That's because if they're grumpy, they wouldn't want to fight other clans!

So instead of a Warrior, let's make Grumplava an elder, so they can be grumpy to everyone who comes and visits! Let's move onto the appearance now.

 **Apearance:** She's a sleek, blackish grey she-cat with darker grey specks dark, grey-tinted blue eyes.

Okay, since she's grumpy, we're gonna have to make her look grumpy to! Her parents wouldn't name her Grumpkit if she didn't look grumpy, would they? The answer is no, no they wouldn't! So, let's make her a stormy grey, no, jet black she-cat! And she'll have red, orange, and yellow fire marks on her, so she looks even more angry. That can be where she got the lava part of her name from. And she'll have stormy blood red eyes, which make her even more grumpy. Now, let's go to the appearance!

 **Personality:** She is really grumpy and annoyed easily. She is not very social to say the least. Stormy can be very sarcastic but usually does it in a level, grumpy tone.

You got the grumpy part down! Great job! But I just have a few tweeks to make. Let's start with the first line:

"She is really grumpy and annoyed easily."

Grumpy part is good, but you have to actually _mean_ it! So, let's change it to "She is always extremely grumpy." Now, let's move onto the annoyed easily part. Again, you have to really mean it!

So, let's change it to this: "annoyed extremely easily all the time." It totally makes sense.

Now, last but not least: The background!

Again, let's go through this line by line. First line:

"Her mother hated her and her father abused her as a kit."

WE'RE DOING GREAT SO FAR, WE HAVE SOME NICE MATERIAL!

"They ended up beating her unconisuous one day before leaving her to die."

Nice, nice! But let's make it more dramatic, like this:

"They ended up beating her unconisuous when they were trying to kill her and they left her in the forest to get eaten by wolves and die a terrible gory death."

That's what I call dramatic! NEXT LINE!

"A RiverClan patrol found her and brought her to the new cat, who healed her."

Yes, good, but RiverClan? RiverClan's borning and dumb and stupid. Let's change it to... AmazinglyEpiclyAwesomlyCoolClan! That's it.

"She doesn't remember much about her past but some things come back to her in nightmares."

Good, good, good. But let's change it again. Instead of "but some things come back to her in nightmares.", let's go with "and they always come back to her when she sleeps."

Okay, we're all done now! Another OC, fixed by yours truly, who is NOT an idiot!

* * *

 **Before**

 **Name:** Stormycloud

 **Rank:** Warrior

 **Appearance:** She's a sleek, blackish grey she-cat with with darker grey specks, dark, grey tinted blue eyes.

 **Personality:** She is really grumpy and annoyed easily. She is not very social to say the least. Stormy can be very sarcastic but usually does it in a level, grumpy tone.

 **Background:** She was her mother hated her and her father abused her as a kit. They ended up beating her and leaving her unconicuous one day before leaving her to die. A RiverClan patrol found her and brought her to the new cat, who healed her. She doesn't remember much about her past, but some things come back to her in nightmares.

 **After**

 **Name:** Grumplava

 **Rank:** Elder

 **Appearance:** She's a jet black she-cat with red fire patterns on her fur; stormy red eyes.

 **Personality:** She is always extremely grumpy and is annoyed extremely easily all the time. She is not very social at all ever to say the least. Grump is always extremely sarcastic in a bad way and usually does it in a grumpy, grumpy tone.

 **Background:** She was hated by her mother and her father abused her as a kit. They ended up beating her and leaving her unconicuous when they were trying to kill her and left her in the forest to get eaten by wolves and die a terrible gory death. An AmazinglyEpiclyAwesomelyCoolClan patrol found her and brought her to a new cat that healed her. She doesn't remember much in her past and they always come back to her in her dreams.


	3. Stormfall the Easy-Going

**Special thanks to I-really-hope-not for submitting an OC! Thanks, Irhn!**

 **I'm letting the wild Idiot free so she can read your reviews! Thank you for all the support on this story!**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan said:** *med cat

XD

Stormycloud: *hisses* What did you do to me?

Grumplava: Trust me, I'm not happy with it either.

 **Idiot's Reply:** Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the new and improved you, Stormycloud! Shut up, Grumplava.

 **I-really-hope-not said:** Could I submit an OC to be "fixed"?

(I'm not showing it to ya'll yet)

Please update soon, this is really funny:

 **Idiot's Reply:** What do you mean, "fixed"? What's with the air quotes? I'm so insulted ;-; And oh boy, I see a lot of mistakes with that OC. And thank you, I'm not even trying to be funny though XD (Me: She's funny because she's an idiot)

 **Snowfrost (GUEST) said:** (insert OC)

 **Idiot's Reply:** STARCLAN NONONONOOOOOO I do like the backstory, though! It's nice and dramatic :P

 **Iron (GUEST) said:** This story is hilarious! Mind if I submit an OC?

(insert OC)

 **Idiot's Reply:** She's got a lot of flaws buddy

We need to fix that

 **A Whispering Shadow said:** Could you do mine, (insert OC name)?

(insert more OC information)

 **Idiot's Reply:** Oooh, that's pretty good, if I do say so myself! She's way better than any of these other gross OCs

 **Emberfur81 said:** This is the ! Here's my OC: (insert OC)

 **Idiot's Reply:** Oh no, I'm so "scared"!

 **Now to the story!**

* * *

Oh, hi there! Oh, wait. It's you. You're the one with all the bad OCs, right? I thought so. Let me guess. You have some more OCs to fix for you. Well, in that case, let's go!

 **Name:** Stormfall

Hmm... Well, unless she's grumpy, she can't have Storm as a prefix. It's a new law. So I'm going to read the personality now.

*reads personality*

So, she's like a calm and funny cat. In that case, let's make her prefix: Smooth!

Don't ask. I think it sounds good.

Now for the suffix!

Fall? It sounds like they fall out of trees a lot... We don't want that. Instead, we're gonna name her... Laugh! Because she can make you laugh. Okay, we're done with the name!

Now for the Rank:

 **Rank:** Deputy

Good, good! But we have to make her leader. But I don't want to get rid of her wonderful suffix, so I'm just going to add star to the end of the name.

 **Apearance:** Tall silver she-cat with copper eyes and black points. Her fur is sleek

Okay, let's change that. If she's going to be tall, she has to embrace it, buddy! Let's make her 1000 ft. tall. And we can add after her name: the Tall.

Okay, so now for the silver part. Let's make her actually made of silver! And her eyes are actually made of copper. Her fur is super shiny because it's always clean, it's not sleek. There, the appearance is all fixed for ya.

 **Personality:** Pretty easy-going and layed back, but is very loyal and devoted to the Clan. She likes to tell jokes to soothe kits and apprentices when it's a stressful situation. She can be pretty inconsiderate sometimes, but she tries to make up for it. She also likes to fight.

Okay, I like it kind of, but we have to change this a lot. All of her jokes are super funny. _Super_ funny. And you always laugh, because they're so funny. Literally everyone who hears them thinks they're funny.

And she doesn't just do it for kits and apprentices, she does it for _everybody_. And when there's a stressed situation, she's never stressed, it's everyone else who's stressed. She is never inconsiderate ever, but if she was she would make up for it by being amazing because she is amazing because she's the best. She likes to fight, and she's super amazing at it, and she's never lost a battle in her life.

Okay, that's about it! Let's look at it, shall we?

* * *

 **BEFORE**

 **Name:** Stormfall

 **Rank:** Deputy

 **Appearance:** Tall silver she-cat with copper eyes and black points. Her fur is sleek

 **Personality:** Pretty easy-going and layed back, but is very loyal and devoted to the Clan. She likes to tell jokes to soothe kits and apprentices when it's a stressful situation. She can be pretty inconsiderate sometimes, but she tries to make up for it. She also likes to fight.

* * *

 **AFTER:**

 **Name:** Smoothlaughstar the Tall

 **Rank:** Leader

 **Appearance:** 1000 ft. tall she-cat made of completely silver. Her eyes are copper the metal, and her fur is super smooth and always shiny.

 **Personality:** Pretty easy-going and layed back, but is very loyal and devoted to the Clan. She likes to tell jokes, which everyone laughs at always, all the time, to everyone in the Clan, of every rank, to soothe them when it's a stressful situation. But if it is a stressful situation, she's never stressed. She's always super calm. She is never ever inconsiderate, but if she were, she would instantly make up for it because she's perfect and amazing and super funny. She likes to fight, and when she does fight, she always wins, and has never lost a battle in her life.

* * *

 **So, that's it! Also, please don't submit any more OCs in the review. I'd rather you just leave comments on how it was, or how funny it was. If you'd like to sumbit an OC, please PM me to do it. Thanks!**

 **~Ivy**


	4. Mooncloud the Cunning

**Hello people! Welcome back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy. Also, I figured out a schedule for myself. I'll update this book weekly, no day specifically.**

 **Also, thank you sooo much for the support, everyone! 5 favorites and 5 follows? You guys are the best! :3**

 **Anyways, I give you: Idiot!**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan said:  
** Stormycloud: Like it!? How much of an idiot are you!?  
Grumplava: Hmph.  
Me: Great... those two are going to get along great... *not*  
XD

 **Idiot's reply:  
** How much of an idiot am I? I'm not an idiot at all. You have a small brain, so you're obviously not getting along well. Grumplava is to good for Stormycloud, she's blessed to be in her presence.

...

 **I-really-hope-not said:  
** Beautiful. XD these always make me laugh!  
Smoothlaughstar the Tall: Uhh...  
Me: Don't question it Smoothlaughstar the Tall.

 **Idiot's reply:  
** She's right, Smoothlaughstar the Tall. It won't get you anywhere. Just be a dear and SHUT UP! :D  
And what are _you_ laughing at, missy? You're right, I am beautiful.

...

 **Icestar said:**  
Could you pls make a chapter about meh OC (insert OC name)? Pls?

 **Idiot's reply:  
** Wait... Chapters? What chapters?! Am I in a book?! How come you never told me about this, Ivy?!

...

 **Snowfrost (GUEST) said:  
** Lol! I died of laughter! I suppose Idiot doesn't like Moonclaw very much besides the backstory. Ah, well. Idiot deserves it's name justly. I don't wanna assume it's gender. Teehee! :P

 **Idiot's reply:  
** Who are you calling an idiot?! Oh wait... That's my name. And guess what? I'm reviewing Moonclaw today! So woopty do, hooray for you!

Also, I'm a girl, and I go by she/her. Just so ya know.

...

 **Iron (GUEST) said:**  
Best name. 'Smoothlaughstar the Tall'. That's just brilliant! XD. Is the Idiot's name really The Idiot, or is it something else? All in all, this latest installment is hilarious!

 **Idiot's reply:  
** I know it's brilliant. It's just like me, brilliant. And my name's just Idiot. Not the Idiot, just Idiot. The name's ironic, isn't it? Because I'm not an idiot? I'm quite the opposite of an idiot, actually, which just makes it even funnier!

Hey! Why aren't you laughing?!

...

 **RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff said:**

Ivy, this is pretty funny. :3

I SHALL PUT IT IN MEH COMMUNITY! XD

 **Idiot's reply:**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS PRETTY FUNNY?! Oh... You're laughing at all the bad OCs, right? Yeah, you so are.

...

 **Goldenheart215 said:**

XD I love this! I'll be sure to send you a PM for my OC!

 **Idiot's reply:**

Oh, great. Even more terrible OCs. I'm _so_ excited. (that was sarcastic)

...

 **The Guardian of the Sky said:**

Quite nice, Ivy! I truly enjoyed it. I think it would be interesting if I the end the characters reacted to their changes. It's a wonderful story and wait for updates!

 **Idiot's reply:**

Again with the story thing! Am I in a story or something? And we don't need characters reacting to their changes, it's obvious that they like it. And why is everyone talking to Ivy? Why not to _me_? (Ivy: Thanks for the advice! I will totally do that, but it won't work for this chapter, because a guest sent this OC. And guests don't have PMs. But yeah, thanks again!)

Now, to the story!

* * *

Oh? Shoot, you're back. Well, I guess I should have expected as much. You people have way to many bad OCs, that are just soooo cringy... So take notes, children!

Anyways, let's take a look at that OC!

 **Name:** Moonclaw

Moon is a good prefix and all, but it's still super bad. It's something in the sky, that's basically all cold and alone. And wanna know what's worse? It circles something, like it's a servant! But I'm assuming you want to keep the thing in the sky theme, so we'll keep the theme. Hmmm...

Yes! I've got it! Sun! Because the sun doesn't circle anything, it has things circling it! And it's hot. Hot means warm hot, but it also means beautiful hot, which is what we want. So it's gonna be Sun!

Also, claw is such a bland suffix. So let's change it to something better, like... like... princess! That's it, Sunprincess. Flawless!

 **Clan:** ShadowClan

No! ShadowClan is gross, and it's full of evil cats. Moonclaw- er, Sunprincess- can't be evil! She has to be flawless. She's flawless. Actually, back to the name, let's give her a title: Flawless Sunprincess!

Anyways, let's put her in a clan we made up: RainbowClan!

 **Rank:** Warrior

NO, NO WAY! She has to keep her flawlessness. She needs to be: A QUEEN! She will have so many rainbow pink daughters, who are all beautiful. And her mate will be the handsome Rainbowsparklesstar, leader of RainbowClan, who's part god! Yussssssss

 **Family:** Father is Blackpelt, mother is Darkfang. Her littermates died by a hawk.

Yay, tragicness or whatever! But we have to give her parents awesome names. Instead of Blackpelt, how about... Rainbowpelt! Now, for Darkfang, let's go with... Lightrainbow! WAIT NO! Rainbowpeltstar and Lightrainbowstar! YUSSSSSS

 **Looks:** Black she cat with grey paws, gray markings around her sickly green eyes. Unusually long claws, fluffy tail but otherwise not too fluffy.

Black? Hahahahahaha no. Sunprincess needs to be flawless. So, let's make her pelt the color of the sun! The sun is red, orange, and yellow. So, that's what color her fur is! She'll also have white paws, because why not. Wait... DOES... DOES THAT SAY... SICKLY GREEN EYES?! Ew. No. She's flawless! She can't have **sickly** green eyes! She needs to have eyes that are... the color of the sky! Yes! The eyes will change due to the time of day it is. Also, when it's day time, there will be white specks for clouds, and one big red orange yellow speck for the sun. When it's night time, there will be lots of small white dots for stars and one white half-speck for the moon.

 **Personality:** Savage, cunning, a bit of a bad temper but is honestly good at heart. She loves kits and will readily take care of them when someone needs a break. Can't wait to have her own.

Wait... Can't wait to have her own? She already has billions of them! She's a queen! Anyways, yes, she loves queens. She has no bad temper at all she's always super cheerful she's super happy and loves everyone and makes all the bad guys be good! She's super cool. Not savage though even though she's good at everything.

 **Relationship:** Ship her with whoever you want.

NOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T LET THE SHIPS FLOWWWWWW! You must force them! Force them like you MEAN IT!

Fine, I'll do it for you:

She's dating everyone who's male and who isn't ugly

See? Not so hard!

 **Back story:** Moonkit was the sole survivor of a hawk attack on her litter mates. When she became an apprentice she was a fierce, savage learner, often having to have to be scolded and set to help the elders. But she secretly loved it because she heard all the amazing stories. When she became a warrior she started becoming very cold to medicine cats, claiming the clan could heal itself without 'useless mouths to feed'.

*Sunkit

Nice beginning, nice and dramatic. I don't see any problematic so fa-

Often having to have to be scolded and set to help the elders.

NO FAM! No scolding! Sunkit is perfect in every way! Always! She knows everything and was never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER scolded and made clean the elders den because she never did anything wrong. Ever. Also no Savage learning, it sounds too manly. And that's the last thing we want. When she became a warrior she became very cold to medicine cats?! No! She's nice to everyone all the time always!

Bam.

 **Age:** About the age of a young warrior.

Very specific.

But in all seriousness, she has to be immortal! No age baby! But even though she's immortal, she is always beautiful and flawless and always "wakes up like this".

* * *

 **Before**

 **Name:** Moonclaw

 **Allegiance:** Shadowclan

 **Looks:** black she cat with grey paws, gray markings around her sickly green eyes. Long claws, fluffy tail but otherwise not too fluffy. Unusually long claws.

 **Rank:** Warrior

 **Family:** Father is Blackpelt, mother is DarkFang. Her litter mates died by a hawk.

 **Back story:** Moonkit was the sole survivor of a hawk attack on her litter mates. When she became an apprentice she was a fierce, savage learner, often having to have to be scolded and set to help the elders. But she secretly loved it because she heard all the amazing stories. When she became a warrior she started becoming very cold to medicine cats, claiming the clan could heal itself without 'useless mouths to feed'.

 **Relationship:** ship her with whoever you want.

 **Personality:** Savage, cunning, a bit of a bad temper but is honestly good at heart. She loves kits and will readily take care of them when someone needs a break. Can't wait to have her own.

 **Age:** about the age of a young warrior.

* * *

 **After**

 **Name:** Flawless Sunprincess

 **Allegiance:** RainbowClan

 **Looks:** Pelt the color of the sun, red orange and yellow, with white paws, eyes the color of the sky no matter what time it is with one big red-orange-yellow speck and lots of tiny white specks in her eyes in the day and one white half-speck with lots of tiny white specks in her eyes at night.

 **Rank:** Queen

 **Family:** Father is Rainbowpeltstar, mother is Lightrainbowstar. Her littermates were killed by a hawk.

 **Back story:** Sunkit was the sole survivor of a hawk attack on her littermates. When she became an apprentice she was instantly good at every single thing and was never scolded or made clean the elders den. When she was just 7 moons old she became pregnant, and gave birth to billions of little baby rainbow perfect kits!

 **Relationship:** Mates with everyone who is male and not ugly

 **Personality:** Not savage, very cunning, good at everything always, no bad temper at all, always super cheerful, she's super happy and super cool and as billions of kits, and makes all the bad guys good!

 **Age:** Immortal, but always beautiful.


End file.
